


A Dangerous Woman

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Yondu finds himself wanting to reach out and help Nebula, not that she wants any help.Yondu is a very stubborn guy though so he's not taking no for an answer. lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I researched old Marvel comics for this so there are some characters and things that aren't in the films but do exist in the Marvel world. I am no expert on this genre at all so please go easy on me if something isn't technically correct (it's just a love story).  
Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

** _ A Dangerous Woman _ **

** _ Chapter 1 _ **

** _ <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcWYpgLw2mM> _ **

* * *

Yondu wandered the ship after hours. He was still getting used to sharing his space with both the Ravagers and the Guardians.

By the time he noticed movement in the docking area of the ship it was almost too late to catch her.

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?” he called to her.

Nebula wasn’t paying him any attention and continued about her business.

“You deaf, girl?” he huffed when she ignored him.

“I made a deal with one of your men. I’m taking the ship that was promised to me.”

“But where are you going?” he pressed.

Yondu was almost afraid of Nebula. The only emotions she appeared to show were annoyance and rage. He had never seen her smile once.

“It’s none of your business, Yondu. Leave me alone.”

He knew the Guardians would be pissed if he didn’t find out at least where she went. Trying to stop her was probably pointless, but Gamora would definitely want to know where her sister went. The two had recently made up after the downfall of Ego.

“I’m not trying to stop you. I’m just wondering if you’re crazy enough to take on your father alone.”

“Crazy?” she hissed. “I will have my revenge. Nothing will stop me now.”

“Why would you do it alone though?”

“Because I can do it alone. Goodbye, Yondu.”

He wasn’t about to fight her, but he didn’t want her to go alone.

“Take me with you,” he blurted.

“No.”

“I’m coming with you!” he demanded.

She turned at his raised voice and stalked up to him, causing him to take a couple of steps back. Nebula was small but formidable and he didn’t want to get knocked on his ass by her rage.

“I’m going alone. Do not follow me,” she growled.

He had to think fast, and he resorted to a cheap tactic.

“If you don’t take me with you…I’ll call for your sister.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

“Fine. Come along if you’re that stubborn, but stay out of my way.”

/

Aboard the ship, she said nothing, so he just watched her for a while. There was a satchel around her shoulder that she appeared to be protective of, but he knew better than to question her about its contents.

He could understand her need for revenge. Her father had pitted her and Gamora against each other for most of their childhood and Nebula had suffered for years. She had been labelled as the least favourite. She had never been shown any kind of love or affection.

Yondu knew what that was like. He was sold into slavery as a child and had to be unfeeling and cold to survive. Being strong was the only way that people like he and Nebula could make it.

“What’s your plan then?” he asked when he got sick of the silence.

“I was forced to bring you, but I’m not in the mood for idle conversation.”

“OK.”

Yondu pulled one of his do-dads from his pocket and fidgeted with it as she flew the ship, presumably to Titan.

“I just need to concentrate,” she said a moment later as if to explain why she didn’t want to talk. “There is a plan, but I can’t tell you.”

Yondu was surprised to receive any kind of explanation from her, but he’d take it.

An hour later, he tried again.

“Do you have any inside intelligence on his location?”

“Yes.”

“From what source?”

“Aleta Ogord.”

“You mean to say that she supports this plan?”

“If you’re going to stay, then stay silent,” she huffed.

He knew he was annoying her, but she wouldn’t respond to sweetness either so he may as well be honest.

“We aren’t so different, girl. Maybe if you took that stick out of your ass, you’d see that,” he muttered.

“You know nothing about me,” she seethed without even turning to look at him.

“I know that you spent your whole childhood being beaten down, just like I did. I know that nobody ever loved you. Nobody ever loved me either, not even my own parents.”

“Shut up!” she shouted, and he was surprised by the anger in her voice.

Nebula tended to maintain a dry, monotone growl most of the time. Her rage wasn’t normally so loud.

“Easy, Tiger. I ain’t tryin’ to hurt you. I’m trying to show you that you ain’t the only one.”

She didn’t answer him, but he could see it in her black eyes; she understood the sentiment. Finally, she seemed to relent a little.

“Are you going to help me, or not?”

“We won’t win…but I’ll help you anyway.”

“Who are you to doubt me?”

“You’re mad as hell, I get it. I wanna see that bastard dead for everything he did to you too, but this ain’t the way. We need to regroup with the others and do this right.”

Nebula sat down then, and he could tell that she was finally thinking it through properly.

“I can’t let you do this,” he continued.

“Why not?”

“Because he deserves to die, and you don’t. We need to do this with the best odds we can.”

“Why?”

“Cause if he kills you, I’ll have to spend the rest of my days avenging you and then where does it end?” he growled.

“You’d avenge me?” she questioned as if it were ridiculous.

“You’re about the coldest woman I ever met and if I’m not wrong, you kinda hate me, but I’d avenge you.”

“Why?”

“Cause I like your spunk.”

She smiled at him then and it threw him off-kilter.

“Damn…didn’t even know you could do that.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s pretty, you should do it more.”

For all he could tell from her skin tone, she was blushing, and he liked that. They still hadn’t reached Titan and were hovering suspended in a sea of stars for a moment, deciding what to do next.

“We’ll get him, Nebula, but you don’t need to do this alone. You have a real family now.”

“I have a plan in place, and I don’t need anyone else.”

“Everyone needs someone. I didn’t think that was true for most of my life, but it is.”

“Are you trying to be my father or something?” she asked in a mildly sarcastic tone.

“Hell no! How old do you think I am?”

“No idea, but you’re older than I am for certain.”

“So, you see me as some old man then?” he sighed.

“No, do you see me as a child who needs to be told what to do?”

“No. You’re a grown woman and a fierce warrior, Nebula. I respect you.”

“You do?”

“I really do…and not to mention that you’re a hell of a looker,” he winked.

She came to sit next to him with an almost puzzled look on her face and he wondered if she was going to attack.

“Don’t move…and don’t say a word,” she said, before moving in closer and placing the most awkward kiss on his lips. Her eyes were open the entire time and she mostly kissed only his lower lip.

Yondu frowned in confusion as she backed away and wanted to ask what the hell she was thinking but didn’t dare.

“That’s how it’s done, right?” she asked.

“Yeah…but why would you ever kiss me?”

“Are you mad that I did?” she growled.

“Hell no! I just don’t get it.”

“I just wanted to see what it was like.”

“And?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can I give it a try?” he offered.

“OK.”

Yondu had been with women from one side of the galaxy to the other and he wanted to show this young woman what kissing really was.

He reached out to hold her pretty face in his hands and moved in slow.

“Close your eyes, Tiger.”

She did as he instructed, and he turned his head to the side to lay his lips squarely on hers. The motion of the kiss was perfect, and he gently tilted her head to the side and licked the seam of her lips in an attempt to enter her mouth with his tongue.

“What are you doing?” she asked with her lips still almost touching his.

“Trust me. Open your mouth just a little.”

She closed her eyes again and he really let her have it. His hands, still gripping her face and his blue tongue filling her mouth. He pulled her closer and her hand came to rest on his thigh as he went back to just pressing his lips to hers, finishing it all up by softly sucking her bottom lip and then moving back.

She was speechless and his ego was thoroughly stroked.

“Well?”

She shook her head as if to wake up from a powerful intoxicating daydream.

“I’ve never done that,” she breathed.

“And what did you think?”

“I don’t even know what I’m feeling.”

“Is it at least a good feeling?”

“It’s good…just confusing.”

“Let me know when you’re sure,” he answered.

/

They flew back to Yondu’s ship in silence again and he hoped she didn’t feel weird about him. The kiss had really only been to show her how to do it right at first, but he had felt something with her.

When they made it back, he paused a moment to check in with her.

“You OK?”

“Yes.”

“You upset with me now?”

“No.”

Nebula wasn’t normally the type to let you into her head, but she was even quieter than usual.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then…and if I did something wrong, I’m sorry.”

She nodded and walked back to her quarters and he was sure she was angry and that she’d tell everyone that he kissed her in a filthy way or something.

/

Yondu was back in his chambers, showered and standing before a looking glass in only his boxers and a housecoat when he heard a knock at the door, a soft tapping sound that he knew was her.

He pressed a button on the wall to open it for her and waited for her to speak first.

“I’m not mad at you,” she said simply.

“Good, cause I wasn’t trying to make you mad.”

“Will you do it again?”

“Do what?”

“Kiss me.”

“I’ll kiss you as much as you like, Tiger.”

“Why are you calling me that?”

“It’s just a pet name…this is all totally new to you, ain’t it?”

“I’ve spent my whole life focused on revenge.”

“We’ll get him. I won’t rest until he pays for what he did to you…but you can live a little too, you know?”

Nebula walked toward him and looked up into his eyes, freezing him on the spot with her quiet power.

“I believe you.”

“You should, cause I ain’t about to lie to you.”

Her hand moved up to touch his face and he knew she wanted more. Yondu had opened Pandora’s Box with a dangerous woman…


	2. Chapter 2

** _ Chapter 2 _ **

This time she was eager, and that fiery warrior came out of her, but this wasn’t battle. Yondu was probably about to have a huge problem with Gamora, but the way Nebula was looking at him left him no alternative. She clearly didn’t know exactly what she wanted, but she wanted more, and he was more than willing to give it to her.

This time he kissed her harder and backed her slowly against a wall where her fighting instincts kicked in and she balked at his advances. She flipped the script and had him pressed to the walls of his sleeping quarters with an elbow against his throat in a heartbeat.

“I ain’t trying to get the jump on you, girl! Damn! You really ain’t used to this, are you?”

Her eyes dropped to the floor slowly and she backed away, defeated.

“Never mind…I’m not cut out for this.”

She sighed and began to walk away, but he wasn’t giving up on her just yet.

“Never took you for a quitter.”

He was playing with fire to be taunting her with failure, but he figured if you couldn’t handle the heat you had no business with Nebula at all. She wasn’t a woman for a soft man, she needed a man who could counter her and wasn’t afraid to make her angry.

“Excuse me?”

“I know you felt it, and I know you want more.”

“You think you know everything,” she snarled.

“Tell me I’m wrong then…tell me that your thighs didn’t go up in flames when we kissed.”

“I’m too on edge for this…letting anyone get close is not normal for me.”

“What if we just take it slow? Maybe we could just hang out.”

“Hang out?”

“Yeah, come sit on the bed and talk for a bit. I won’t bite.”

Nebula walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge like she was just putting her shoes on.

“I gotta teach you to relax, girl. Come here,” he cackled, urging her back to lean against the pillows.

Yondu’s bed was something to behold. Larger than a king-sized Earth bed and covered in the finest blue silk sheets. She finally seemed to unclench a little when he lay back next to her and he could tell she’d never done anything like this before.

“So, what do we talk about?” she asked.

“Anything…nothing…whatever. You never had a man before?”

“Never had a use for one. My only desire was to end my father. That will be my top priority until it happens.”

“Let me back you up then, it could be my top priority too.”

“All this just to get close to me?”

“Was a hell of a kiss, wasn’t it? Worth taking revenge for…a Ravager is drawn to trouble anyway.”

She looked over at him and he could see that she was replaying it in her mind. Yondu rolled over on his side and with his big hand on her hip, rolled her toward him.

“Let me be your partner, Nebula. I don’t want to lead you, I just wanna stand at your side while you do what you gotta do.”

“…OK.”

Her voice was soft, and her black eyes made him weak. The violet and indigo of her skin against the blue silk of his sheets made him want to see the rest of her laid out naked beneath him, but she was nowhere near ready for that.

She kissed him first this time and allowed him to snake his arm around her back, pulling her so close that her upper leg began to drape over his thigh.

“Revenge doesn’t have to be all work…may as well have some fun along the way,” he whispered.

“You’re a distraction.”

“But you like it…don’t you, Tiger.”

“Shut up,” she moaned, and he smiled against her lips.

He had her then, for at least a good session of kissing and that would do. One day, Yondu wanted to claim her completely, but he was a patient man. For now, her tongue moving against his and his hand creeping around her hip to her tight little ass was enough.

This was all new to her, so she was carried away with it easily. She’d grab at his housecoat and pull his face to hers. Making out with Nebula was almost like a physical altercation, but it felt amazing.

When she moaned, it was a deep almost irritated sound, like she was relenting to her deepest desires and hated to be bested by them. Yondu loved it. He loved making her needy for his touch. Yondu pulled her in tight enough that she could feel how hard he was through his boxers.

“You’re an animal, Yondu,” she breathed.

“What makes you say that?”

She looked down between them and raised her eyebrows at the obvious tent he was pitching.

“I’m a man, this is what a beautiful woman does to a man.”

“You think I’m beautiful?”

“You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, Nebula. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

“I was put back together after so many battles with her…with Gamora. My body isn’t even mine anymore, so much was replaced.”

“You’re beautiful, no matter what he did, no matter what happened to you. You’re the most beautiful woman I ever kissed.”

He held her then, for a long time as she appeared to be processing the idea of being with him and what it would mean for her. The only thing she cared about for so long was revenge, he was sure that she saw him as an unnecessary distraction, but she still seemed willing to let it happen.

She left his quarters an hour later and they didn’t say very much during that time. Yondu was just happy to have someone, even if it’s the last woman he expected.

/

“I came to talk to you last night, where were you?”

Nebula looked up from a device where she was studying the playback of a fighting technique the next morning. All of her time was spent planning the day she would correct the wrongs of the past.

“I was with Yondu,” she answered in her usual toneless voice.

“Yondu? Why?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I have all the time in the world for that story,” Gamora pressed.

“Yondu is going to help me in my quest.”

“Against Thanos?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Nebula, what’s going on?”

“It’s private.”

Gamora couldn’t fathom why her sister would ever be alone with Yondu Udonta or why he would be helping her with her plans against Thanos.

_Since when did her sister even speak to Yondu?_ _What was in this for him?_


	3. Chapter 3

** _ Chapter 3 _ **

Nebula assembled the Guardians the next night to see who would come with her. Maybe it would only be Yondu and she was fine with that, she was fine with going alone. It was Yondu who insisted that she shouldn’t go by herself.

“I need to take down my father. I don’t expect anyone to help me, but Yondu says I should ask the rest of you. Thanos will always be a dark cloud over my head and it’s only a matter of time before he causes some kind of trouble for all of us, that’s who he is.”

There was silence and then Rocket started up.

“We just got done dealing with Quill’s daddy issues and now we gotta go take care of yours too? No way!”

“Yours was the help I wanted the least anyway,” she sneered.

“Good! Cause you ain’t getting it!” he shot back.

“Woodland beast!”

“Psycho robot lady!”

“Enough!” Gamora interjected.

“I am Groot.”

“What the hell? You’re going?” Rocket groaned.

“I am Groot.”

“You’re really wringing out this ‘we’re a family’ towel, aren’t you?”

Quill silenced them for a moment to add his two cents.

“If this means a lot to Nebula then we owe it to her to come up with a plan.”

“I won’t promise that I won’t kill him first,” Drax stated.

“Just decide who’s coming and who isn’t, I’m leaving at dawn with Yondu and whoever is at the docking station comes with us,” Nebula stated.

Nebula wasn’t one to beg. Her life had been a series of painful events with no one lining up to assist her. She refused to start pleading for help now.

/

Nebula had stormed out of the announcement and was in her room aboard Yondu’s ship, grumbling to herself. Yondu turned up as expected and she had a word or two for him.

“You said they’d support me.”

“Have faith, they’ll be there.”

“If you say so.”

“Hey…don’t be upset.”

She sighed heavily and sat down on the edge of her bed, looking small and vulnerable.

“I know it’s hard to believe in anyone, but they won’t let you down.”

“Uh huh.”

“Can I stay awhile, or do you want to be alone?”

“You can stay,” she answered softly.

Yondu was sure that he was seeing a side of her that nobody else ever had and he was honoured by it. Nebula was letting him into her world, and he could barely believe it.

He settled down next to her on the bed and just stayed silent for a bit, she still needed space at times, he could read that much.

“I do want you to come with me,” she confessed, and it sounded like it took everything for her to even say it.

“I wanna be there for you, Tiger…I couldn’t have you in danger without anyone to back you up. I know how strong you are, and I know that you don’t really need me, but I still wanna be there.”

“I never needed anyone before, and I don’t want to need you…but I can feel it happening already,” she sighed.

“I won’t let you down, Nebula. It’s OK to need me cause I ain’t going anywhere until you tell me to.”

“How did it end up being you that understands me?” she breathed.

“I’ve been to those dark places that you’ve been to…I know what it’s like.”

She moved closer then and simply dropped her forehead to his chest and he rested both hands on her upper back.

“You’re making me weak,” she sighed.

“Nothing could ever weaken you, honey…I’m just taking some of the weight off your shoulders.”

She lay back slowly then onto her bedspread and he followed her body in unison. Somehow, she was comfortable with him over her and he loved that. Yondu wasn’t a one-woman kind of man, but someone like Nebula could easily change his mind.

He kissed her slow and soft as her right knee moved out to the side, enough to hint that she wanted his body closer.

Yondu wound up resting between her thighs and was at her mercy for maybe the rest of his life. There was just something about her, she knew the pain he had suffered through and she trusted him because of it.

There was something a little awkward in everything she did, sexual relations were unfamiliar to her, and somehow it made him so much hotter. He wanted to show her everything, he wanted to take her breath away.

Her leather suit had a zipper down the front, and he was anxious to pull that zipper down, but he didn’t dare until she asked for it. Still, he kissed down to her neck and he could feel it in the way her body stiffened, she was blown away.

“This is…I never felt anything like this before,” she groaned.

The tension in her body said that she was still trying to fight it, but she was starting to let go.

“I want you to feel so good, honey…you deserve that.”

“Do it.”

“Huh?”

“Make me feel good.”

“Uh…” Yondu was afraid of going too far with her and scaring her off. “That can mean a lot of things.”

“I thought you knew about such things,” she sighed.

“I do.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

“Got it,” he winked.

Yondu figured he could probably please her without even getting her undressed, and one good orgasm would have her eager to undress for him at a later time.

He thrust himself slowly between her legs to let her feel his need a little more and a soft moan escaped her lips.

One of his strong hands drifted down from her shoulder to her right breast and her eyes locked on his.

“Too much?”

“No…it’s OK.”

Yondu kept going slow and over the next three minutes, she was reaching for her own zipper to allow him a little more access to her body. Her body was mysterious in that much of it was not her original body and it didn’t matter one bit to Yondu. To him, it was all her and he just wanted to touch her.

The indigo skin before him was tempting beyond words and as more of her neck and then her chest was exposed, he kissed each newly exposed inch slow and soft.

There was a constant tension in Nebula from the beginning, and yet now he could feel her start to unwind a little. She was breathing deeper and slower like she was finally relenting.

He was hard as hell and she was urging him on, moving his hand to the opened zipper between her breasts. Yondu kissed down between them and eased the material back to lick each of her perfect nipples. Her fingers gripped his head and held him there with demanding pressure. She growled under her breath as the heat built up inside her and he knew it was going in the right direction.

Yondu moved back onto his knees for a moment and unzipped his own suit to expose his chest to her hungry eyes. He loved the aroused expression on her face to see the chiselled muscles of his chest and arms.

“Will I do for you?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” she responded, her eyes still wide.

Yondu had a keen sense for the emotions and physical needs of others, he wasn’t so much an empath, like Mantis, but his kind were good at reading others and it had served him well in life, probably the reason he was still standing. He knew that a little more friction between her perfect thighs and using his mouth just right was going to do the trick, so he went to work.

Yondu hiked her legs up higher behind his back and thrust against her in a sleepy seductive rhythm and claimed her breasts with his mouth, one at a time slow and sultry.

Her breath became ragged in time and she was tensing up as she pulled him in tighter.

“Breathe, Tiger…just let it happen, it’s gonna feel so good.”

When she came, a little whimper left her perfect lips and her black eyes rolled back in her head. Yondu watched her back arch and buried his mouth in her exposed neck claiming her pleasure as a shared entity.

/

Nebula undressed that night to get into bed and could still feel him all over her, kissing down to the space between her breasts and then taking them both in his massive hands. He was so hard between her thighs, so desperate to be inside her and she knew it.

The whole thing was the worst of distractions, but she couldn’t help wanting him. Yondu Udonta was the last man she expected to see herself with. But, in truth, she never really saw herself with any man.

She had only just begun to drift off when she heard a knock at the door to her quarters. She grinned to herself, hoping it was Yondu returning to see her, but it wasn’t him.

“Nebula…what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?”

_Why was Gamora so concerned with her personal life now?_

“I just saw Yondu leaving here looking a little dazed. Please tell me you aren’t sleeping with him?”

“That’s personal.”

“Oh my God…you are with him, aren’t you?”

“Back off,” she huffed.

Something about the interaction reminded Nebula of the days when she’d be bested over and over by her sister. Gamora was trying to control her again.

“Nebula, I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Who says Peter won’t hurt you?”

“Well…I guess he could, but this is different.”

“How?”

“Yondu is a Ravager!”

“So was Peter until just recently.”

“Damn it, Nebula.”

“I’m going to make my own choices who I spend my time with. Yondu has sworn to back me up and I believe him.”

“Don’t jump in too fast, that’s all I’m saying.”

“I don’t remember asking for your advice,”

“Nebula…we just made up and started acting as sisters again, let’s not let this come between us.”

“Then stop telling me how to live my life. Why do you get to be happy with someone and I don’t?”

“I just don’t know if he’s into this in the same way you are.”

“You’re saying he’s using me?”

“Nebula, I’m not saying-”

“Just leave me alone,” Nebula growled.

“Wait-”

“Nothing has changed! You’ll always be pushing me down. You always have to be better than me.”

Gamora sighed and rolled her eyes as the conversation came to a close with Nebula running to her private bathroom and slamming the door.

Nebula paced the floor, cursing everything and everyone…everyone but Yondu.


	4. Chapter 4

** _ Chapter 4 _ **

“I told you they wouldn’t come,” Nebula said in her toneless voice as Yondu approached the docking area.

“They’re coming,” he answered confidently.

“If you say so.”

He looked good, in his dark red duster with that typically cocky Ravager strut. He was so big and strong. Yondu was a powerful, if not always well-respected, man in their world and being his gave her a strange sense of pride. Nebula hadn’t seen him this way before, or any man for that matter, but now she couldn’t help wanting him. He made her feel supported, like even if she was wrong, he’d be by her side even to his own detriment.

“I don’t care if it’s just me and you,” she said, turning her back to him, with a slight sulk. “We can do it alone…I don’t need them.”

“So, I woke up early for nothing?” Rocket grumbled.

“You don’t need nobody and yet here we all are,” Peter grinned.

She was happy but refused to show how much. Nebula just nodded to them all.

“I am Groot.”

“Thanks,” she responded. Somehow, she couldn’t help answering Groot, even if she was trying to play it cool.

“Hey…” Gamora began. “I’m sorry about last night.”

“It’s fine,” she nodded.

Ships were loaded over the next hour and Nebula made a communication to Aleta Ogord to double-check the intelligence. Yondu listened in.

“Thanos has become obsessed with Lady Death and has vowed to erase all life in the universe…there isn’t a better time to take him on. Other Ravager groups are also making plans, maybe others as well, but I’m not aware of any specifics.”

“So, we could be showing up to fireworks is what you’re saying?” Yondu checked.

“Thanos has been consumed lately with proving to Lady Death that he is devoted and is set to wipe out as much life as he can from the universe. This time, he must be stopped for good,” Aleta continued.

“Well, let’s get this shit show on the road,” Rocket grumbled.

Yondu took out his best ship with Nebula at his side, Quill, Gamora and Mantis. Another smaller but well-equipped ship was taken by Rocket, Groot and Drax. The plan was to make it to Titan where it was rumoured that Thanos was constructing a fortress for Lady Death.

Yondu and Nebula manned the controls of the ship and Gamora took Peter aside to discuss the whole situation.

“I don’t like this…I just don’t understand my sister being so close to Yondu,” she whispered.

“Are they?” Peter began.

“I think so,” she winced, “but she’s very private about it so I’m not sure.”

“Gross,” Peter whispered.

“Don’t be like that,” Gamora sighed. “I think she’s really into him…I’ve never seen her anything like this.”

“So, if she ends up with my dad…then won’t you be my stepsister? And Nebula will be like my stepmom?” he chuckled.

“Peter…”

“What?” he laughed. “This is starting to get interesting!”

“Shut up!” she shot back, but she couldn’t hide a grin.

“They look kinda cute though, don’t they?” Peter noted, “in a really creepy kind of way.”

Yondu had one hand on the wheel and the other resting on Nebula’s leg and Gamora could hardly believe it. She couldn’t recall a time in all their lives that Nebula had allowed herself to be touched by anyone affectionately.

/

“What are you thinking?” he asked her when they were almost at Titan.

Nebula turned to look at Yondu for a moment and slowly shook her head.

“You were right.”

“About what?”

“So many things…how do you know me like this?”

“I’ve been there too, that’s all. I was in a place where I thought nobody cared to back me up and I’ve been scared of getting close to anyone.”

“What changed that for you?”

“Peter, and all the rest of you.”

She nodded her head and Yondu knew that he was finally breaking through her walls a little. Nebula had been chewed up and spit out by the world and he needed her to know that there were people she could trust, that she could trust him.

Peter played some music to get the group going and Yondu smiled as his thoughts drifted back to making out with Nebula…he had really struck gold with her.

If we still have time, we might still get by  
Every time I think about it, I want to cry  
With bombs and the devil, and the kids keep comin'  
No way to breathe easy, no time to be young

But I tell myself that I was doin' all right  
There's nothin' left to do at night  
But go crazy on you  
Crazy on you  
Let me go crazy, crazy on you, oh

“What are you grinning about?”

Yondu turned to see her smirking at him and he loved it.

“Nothing?”

“Liar.”

He leaned in then, bringing his lips to her ear and whispered the truth, leaving her stumped for words.

“Was just thinkin’ about laying you out on my big blue bed and kissin’ you from head to toe.”

It was fun to get any woman flustered, but especially a woman like Nebula.

“You’re so bad,” she eventually whispered back.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, Tiger.”

/

Coming upon the planet of Titan had the whole group quiet and contemplating the danger ahead. A fortress, yet uncompleted, came into view and Yondu could just make out a battle in progress.

“Who is it?” Rocket called from the other ship.

“Ravagers,” Yondu answered.

/

They all landed far enough from the battle to avoid detection and planned their attack. Rocket was loaded up with some of his finest weapons and the entire team was ready to go, but Thanos was no joke to take on and they all knew it.

“We can join forces with the Ravagers and just do the best we can,” Gamora suggested. “I can’t believe we’re even doing this.”

“According to Aleta and her intelligence, we don’t have much choice. Thanos is preparing to make a sacrifice to please Lady Death and take out possibly millions of innocents in the process,” Yondu pressed.

“Good point,” Peter sighed. “This situation calls for a hero.”

“And I suppose you’re that hero?” Rocket smirked.

“Don’t be jealous, little guy. Our group always needs tech support and I appreciate your contributions.”

“I’ll give you tech support in a minute if you don’t shut it,” Rocket shot back, holding up one of the new massive guns he had fashioned since the battle of Ego.

“Don’t even start, you two,” Gamora groaned.

“Fine,” Peter relented. “So, we’ll join up with the Ravagers and just take him down that way?”

“Me and Yondu will enter the fortress with the rest of you covering us,” Nebula stated.

“What?” Gamora winced. “Not a chance.”

“I am going to see the whites of his eyes as I kill him,” Nebula seethed.

“You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“I have a secret weapon in hand, do not doubt me, sister,” she growled.

“What kind of weapon?” they all seemed to ask simultaneously.

“Don’t any of you worry about that. Let’s just go and get this done. Yondu, you’re with me,” she proclaimed, and the Ravager Captain followed his new woman dutifully.


	5. Chapter 5

** _ Chapter 5 _ **

I really wouldn’t mind knowing what this secret is,” Yondu broached as they neared the fortress.

“A little something from Aleta…it’s the Crimson Gem of Cytorrak.”

“How the hell did Aleta come to possess that?” Yondu exclaimed. “And what the hell are you planning to do?”

“This gem contains a dark God and it will overtake me when I release it to defeat him. This is the way to take him down with the least bloodshed. I have planned this for some time, and nothing will stop me.”

“This is dangerous, Nebula.”

“Are you backing out on me?”

“I’m just worried that you won’t be able to rid yourself of the dark God when this is over. Becoming a juggernaut to kill Thanos is one thing, but what happens when it’s over. Will the darkness be satisfied to be trapped back in a gem?”

“Nothing is more important than stopping Thanos, so that worry will have to wait.”

“Nebula…”

“It’s not even just about my revenge now, it’s about the fate of millions and you know it.”

“But-”

“Yondu, this is the only way unless you have another plan.”

“No.”

“Then let’s go.”

/

Outside the entry to the fortress, Nebula took the stone from the satchel around her shoulder and pulled the gem from a protective case.

“Don’t do this,” Yondu winced.

“Stand at my side or step away, Yondu. You promised that’s you’d help me.”

“But…I don’t wanna lose you like this. What about when this is over? Can you just put the gem down and be you again?”

Nebula held the gem without answering and closed her eyes. She wanted him so much, and she didn’t know what would happen after she killed Thanos, but she couldn’t let her feelings for Yondu stop her.

She became illuminated in scarlet light then and she could feel the power coursing through every muscle in her slight frame.

A pain began to radiate from deep within her core and she knew she’d have to repeat the words that were now visible in the gem itself, revealed to her through the magic of her hand upon it. She slipped it inside her suit where it would be constantly touching her skin and feeding her the power she needed.

_“Whosoever touches this gem shall possess the power of the Crimson Bands of Cytorrak! Henceforth, you who read these words shall become…forevermore…a human juggernaut!”_

Within the next minute, she grew in height and in strength by a hundred-fold and standing next to her was a speechless Yondu.

She was able to level a side of the fortress with one swipe of her arm and a low growl flowed from her chest as she continued forth to locate Thanos himself.

Yondu followed behind her and took out lower-level members of The Black Order, those with a sworn loyalty to protect and serve him.

She was unstoppable as they rose to the highest levels of the fortress, never relenting, never tiring. Yondu was afraid for the first time in years, mostly for her and somewhat for himself.

The battle raged outside the fortress and the guardians wouldn’t even be aware of what she’d done, of what they were about to encounter. Somehow Yondu had sworn to stand at the side of a beautiful madwoman intent on taking on Thanos single-handedly. It was insanity, but he knew he would happily die at her side rather than let her down.

Thanos was casually seated when they found him in the chambers at the tallest point of the tower and Yondu could feel the tension instantly between father and daughter.

“What have you done, Nebula?” he asked, without a hint of surprise or fear.

“You know why I’m here.”

“You’re here because you could never accept being second best, it’s really nothing to do with me.”

Nebula didn’t even bother with his mind games. She attacked in milliseconds of his last word and took him off guard.

“Some more spunk in you now I see…is this the Crimson Gem or some other entity?” he asked.

Yondu sent his arrow forth as if it could do any good against Thanos. He would do what he could, useless as it may be, he vowed to stand at her side.

The bitter fight between Nebula and Thanos was a sight to see and Yondu wished they had never come. She was dropped for a moment and rose to strike her father across the face, drawing only a little blood.

She never tired and kept at him for over 10 minutes without faltering. Yondu had never seen anything like it. It was a legendary battle and he had no idea how it would end.

It was only when the Nova Corps appeared with their best ships along with another Ravager crew and took out the ceiling of the fortress that Yondu sincerely believed they had a shot. Seeing the Nova Corps fighting alongside the Ravagers was not something Yondu ever thought he’d see but it drove home how dire the situation with Thanos was.

Thanos was temporarily distracted by the crashing of rock and constant fire coming down at him from above and Nebula was able to wrestle the gauntlet from his fist.

Up the staircase of the fortress came the Guardians and Yondu thanked the gods above.

With the gauntlet out of the equation, they had a prayer against him, and everyone gave it 110%.

Rocket took aim with his strongest weapons and Gamora used her sword against her own father, determined to back her sister’s play. Peter and Drax took out the few Black Order soldiers left attempting to protect Thanos. Chaos rained down from above and from every direction as Yondu tried to keep his eyes on his woman.

In a final death throw, Thanos was able to strike Nebula and send her sailing down through the crumbled roof of the fortress with the last of his might.

“Nebula!” Yondu screamed and in a heartbeat, he was following her down to the ground with his arrow keeping him from plummeting to his death. Yondu grabbed her in time but it was still a rough landing and she was unresponsive.

Peter shouted down from the top of the fortress that Thanos was killed and at least there was some good in the end.

“Nebula…open your eyes, girl.”

She was still in the form of the Juggernaut, so it didn’t make sense to him that she had fallen. The Juggernaut was meant to be unstoppable.

“Was it worth it?” he growled. “Now you’re gone. Are you happy now, cause I ain’t!”

He dropped his head to her chest to feel her skin against his cheek and she was still warm to the touch.

“I wanted you like I never wanted anything,” he whispered.

“…Yondu.”

Her eyes were closed, and her voice was weak, but she was speaking and he almost fainted.

“Jesus Christ, woman! Your heart ain’t even beating! You scared the shit out of me!”

“It is beating,” she whispered. “Maybe you’re hard of hearing.”

She still didn’t open her eyes, but he noticed a little smile across her lips.

“Tell me he’s dead,” she said.

“He is.”

“My mission is complete…how bad are my injuries?”

“I can’t say for sure…I’ll call for help.”

“Stay with me.”

“I ain’t leaving you for anything, Tiger, and I ain’t letting you do anything this crazy again.”

“I have my revenge…I can rest now.”

She faded away again and Yondu screamed for help and was pushed aside by the Nova Corps who swore that they would do all they could for her.


	6. Chapter 6

** _ Chapter 6 _ **

“Can you help her?” Yondu pleaded.

Gamora was sitting next to Gamora on Xandar at the bedside of Nebula. Word was spreading far and wide that Nebula had taken down Thanos. She was a legend, but Yondu just wanted her eyes to open again, for her to just smile at him once.

Nebula said that she didn’t want to need anyone and Yondu could identify with that feeling, cause needing her was killing him.

“We’re just waiting on someone who can reverse the effects of the Crimson Gem,” answered one of the best doctors on Xandar.

Nebula had been taken immediately back to Xandar with the Nova Corps where she had the best chance of survival.

“When will they be here?” Gamora pressed.

“Soon. She’s stable for now, it appears that she’s just drained at the moment. The Crimson Gem takes as much as it gives.”

/

An hour later, a man entered the chamber and spoke briefly with the doctor in charge.

“Who are you?” Yondu asked.

“Josh Foley. I am a healer.”

“Can you save her?” Gamora asked.

“She will be fine. It’s just a matter of psychic healing and she’ll be right as rain. Word is that this little lady took down Thanos herself…his very own daughter.”

“Nebula is a hero. She likely saved the lived of millions across the galaxy. Please, just bring her back,” Yondu begged.

“The Juggernaut that has taken her over is vulnerable to mental attacks, one of its only weaknesses. It won’t be painless, but she’ll be herself in no time.”

/

The room was filled with tension as Josh lay his hands on the sides of Nebula’s head.

“Nebula…daughter of Thanos, sister of Gamora…the battle is won…let go of the power and drift back…slowly and calmly through the void and into your former self. The Crimson Gem shall release its hold at our joint command…”

She fought back, her eyes shut tight and a soft panting beginning to make her chest heav for oxygen.

“Is she OK?” Yondu blurted.

“She’s fine,” Josh assured them, and then continued. “It can’t fight you, Nebula. The power is fading…feel it fading. You don’t need the entity now…let it go and come back to yourself!”

“No!” she screamed; her eyes still closed. “I need it!”

“I said let it go, Nebula! You’ll lose it all if you don’t. Come back to the ones who love you, come back to the Guardians, come back to Yondu…he’s waiting.”

“Yondu?” she exclaimed.

“That’s right…let it go and come back.”

Her eyes opened and scanned the room instantly for Yondu’s face.

“You back, Tiger? Is it you?”

“…yes.”

##############

Nebula was taken back to Yondu’s ship and kept comfortable for a week. Yondu brought her food, assisted her with everything she needed and waited patiently for her to recover from her ordeal.

The universe around them was becoming aware of how close they had come to annihilation and Nebula was being praised all over.

“Don’t you ever do anything like that to me again,” he sighed as she stepped into the hallway outside her bedroom for the first time in a week.

“I told you a hundred times, I don’t have a reason to now,” she insisted.

“Good…cause you scared the hell outta me.”

“It needed to be done.”

“So, what’s next?” he asked.

“Food and then maybe we could hang out in your quarters tonight?” she suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” he smirked.

Yondu made sure she was fed, and they had a good chat with the rest of the Guardians in the dining hall before turning in.

“Do you remember how to relax, Tiger?”

“I think so…but you could remind me.”

She lay back on his massive bed and let her head some to rest on a big blue silk covered pillow.

“I told you I’d stand by you,” he began.

“You did…and I know that you didn’t want to in the end.”

“I wanted to stop you. I hated to see you in danger.”

“It’s over now,” she said, looking over at him with something brewing in her black eyes, something he didn’t recognize.

“I wanna be with you for good. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” she answered softly and in that moment Nebula wasn't a fierce warrior, she was a woman in need of touch.

“I ain’t gonna ever let you down. You can trust me, honey.”

She rolled over into his embrace and pulled at the front of his housecoat to kiss his chest.

Yondu loved the sensation of her lips on his skin, he was honoured by her attention.

“I’m ready,” she whispered.

“You mean-”

“Yes.”

Yondu grinned and rolled her under him, he was going to worship every inch of his heroic woman. He began by kissing her forehead and urging himself between her thighs.

/

Nebula never wanted this. She never wanted a man to make her weak, to take away her options and make her needy. There was no stopping this though. She needed Yondu Udonta like she needed her revenge, it was a ferocious emotion. He had promised her loyalty and hadn’t let her down, even when he wanted to stop her. He hadn’t taken her options. Now she was his and was ready to hand herself over to him, body and soul.

She pulled back and got to her feet to undress. That’s how these things were done, she supposed.

Yondu watched breathlessly as she unzipped her leather suit and pulled it back from her shoulders revealing her nude body beneath.

“You’re so beautiful,” he groaned, and she couldn’t help feeling completely flattered.

“Show me how this is done, Yondu.”

She was almost matter-of-fact about it and somehow it was the sexiest thing she could have done.

“Come here, honey…I’ll take good care of you.”

/

She was completely bare as she slid in next to him and he covered them both in a blue silk sheet. He kissed her like he could lose her again at any moment, like he needed to make the strongest of impressions. Yondu wanted her first time to be something she'd never regret, something she'd want to happen over and over for the rest of his life.

/

His hands lingered over her body, not holding or leading her, just remaining close.

Yondu kissed her deep and slow, moving those kissed to her neck and eventually down further to her breasts.

He didn't treat any of the replaced parts of her body differently than her actual body and it surprised her. When he kissed her hands, there was no difference in how he kissed the one that wasn't hers.

Nebula could feel love from him in a way she didn't think she'd ever feel it. He was cherishing her, she could feel it in every way he touched her and it was too much.

“What's wrong, honey?” he asked when he realized that she was tearing up. “What did I do?”

“Nothing...this is just...”

“Hey, it's OK. We don't have to do this. We don't have to do anything at all...just stay here and we can just talk or-”

“I want to...I've just never been treated like this and it's hard for me.”

She could see that he was confused and she rolled her eyes, wiping away a few tears before explaining.

“Nobody was ever gentle with me like this and treated me like they care this way.”

“I love you, Nebula...it might take some time but you'll have to get used to me loving you cause it's never gonna stop for me.”

“Never?” she smiled.

“Not in a million years.”

She relaxed then in his arms and reached her hand down to touch him, bringing him to the edge of heaven.

He hissed and closed his eyes before shifting out of her reach and moving down under the covers.

“What are you up to?” she giggled.

“Just wanna see if you like this,” he grinned as his head disappeared under the blue silk.

She could feel him kissing down the front of her thighs and then the sensation of his huge hands on her knees, slowly moving them apart.

Nebula covered her face with her hands and tried to stop her legs from trembling as his lips made their way to her yet untouched place. His blue tongue slid smoothly to areas of her body that she didn't know could leave her this weak with pleasure. She clung to his head with both hands as she tried to gather her senses but it was impossible. Yondu gripped her open thighs and lapped at her womanhood, pushing her over the edge in only minutes.

She panted and whined like never before. Nothing had ever felt like this. Nobody had ever inspired her to let go, to feel such abandon. When the wave overcame her, it was more intense than she expected. The sensation teased its way through her nervous system once, twice and then dominated her entire body for 30 sweet seconds that make her see new universes before her closed eyes.

Nebula knew then that she had to be one with him, it couldn't wait another minute.

"Now, Yondu...take me."

"Alright, Tiger. You tell me if it's too much though. Ain't no hurry, I ain't going anywhere."

"Hurry."

Yondu grinned and came to lay over her, cradling her head in the crook of his right arm. He entered her slow and her back arched deeply off the bed. Her toes curled and her black eyes rolled back in her head. She could feel his warm lips pressed to her forehead and every inch of his manhood pushing against the inner walls of her body. It felt like heaven.

"I love you, Nebula. I'm gonna love you forever."

"I love you too," she whispered.

She was a dangerous woman, she was a powerful woman, but in his arms, she could let go and be vulnerable. She felt no need to protect her body or heart from him. Nebula never imagined a situation where she could trust someone completely and she never would have expected it to be Yondu Udonta that gave her what she never knew she needed. 

_**The End**_


End file.
